Stop Crying, Hanji!
by Shuuta Hikaru
Summary: Levi bingung sewaktu Hanji menangisi kepergian objek penelitian yang ia sayangi/Oneshot/LeviHan


**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin is belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei. Saya tidak ikut memiliki apa-apa (hands up)  
**

* * *

Dari sekian tahun hidup yang pernah ia jalani, Levi tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini ketika menghadapi seorang wanita. Levi yang merupakan seorang pria dewasa yang menunjukkan sedikit bahkan sama sekali ekspresi ketertarikan yang sudah biasa ada pada diri umat manusia, tidak bisa berkutik.

Sebagian orang yang melihatnya berdiri di hadapan seorang wanita saat ini, hanya menatapnya. Orang-orang itu berpikir jika Levi sedang bosan seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa hati Levi sedang kalut di dalamnya, toh mana mungkin ia mau mangakui hal itu secara terbuka.

Yah, mungkin Tuhan kurang sayang padanya, karena ia sama sekali tidak dikaruniai wajah yang dapat berubah-ubah sesuai dengan kehendak hati dan pikiran mereka. Ia selalu bertampang biasa yang cenderung 'yah begitulah Levi, bosan seperti biasa'. Baginya itu tak masalah, malahan bisa dianggap sebagai anugerah karena ia bisa mengandalkan hal tersebut untuk menutupi siapa jati diri seorang Levi yang sebenarnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, bagi yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Levi mungkin akan menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang gelisah.

Tentu saja.

Karena ia sedang bingung mau melakukan apa agar wanita yang kini sedang meringkuk hadapannya ini agar berhenti menangis. Sesegera mungkin.

"Oi, mata empat."

Biasanya kapten Levi tidak merasa sebingung ini, karena saat ada anggota skuadnya menangis (terutama bagi mereka para junior yang silih berganti tiap waktunya) ia dengan mudah dapat memberhentikan tangisan itu dengan kata-kata simpel tapi menusuk hati ala Levi. Berbicara suatu hal agar mereka yang sedang menangis itu berhenti karena takut akan ancaman kapten Levi. Atau jika sedang jengkel dan dalam keadaan genting (seperti saat menangisi kepergian rekan setim mereka selamanya saat menghadapi Titan) mungkin hanya kakinya saja yang berbicara.

Maksudnya, kakinya menendang siapapun orang yang saat itu sedang menangis. Lalu berkata, "bangun brengsek! Dan segera habisi Titan itu demi dendammu kepada mereka!"

Hanya saja ia tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut saat ini. Ia terlalu trenyuh, tak sampai hati walau ia ingin sekali menjambak wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia kenali saat itu juga. Apalagi yang ia tangisi justru kepergian si raksasa pemakan manusia. Wanita ini perlu dicekik agar ia bisa bebas dari belenggu otak abnormalnya.

"Huhu... Sawney... Bean..."

Levi menghela napas. Ia ingin hal ini segera berakhir, tampangnya yang berbicara. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita ini akan berhenti. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya, dengan bertopang dagu.

"Huweeee.. ..." Hanji, yang sedang menangis itu semakin terisak. mengingat kedua titan yang telah tiada. Penelitian tentang titan Sawney dan Bean-nya yang baru saja dimulai itu sudah berakhir dengan singkat. Tentu saja ia menangis. Apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana bahagianya Hanji ketika berbicara tentang makhluk itu di hadapan Eren satu malam penuh.

Levi bermaksud menepuk kepala Hanji, yang kemudian karena terlalu frustasi dengan perasaannya yang bingung agar bagaimana Hanji bisa berhenti menangis, ia malah menampar punggung Hanji dengan keras dua kali.

"Sakit, Levi!"

Ah, akhirnya ia merespon. Walau masih terisak. Hanji mengelus-elus bagian tubuh yang ditampar Levi barusan.

"Kau berisik sekali, empat mata! Berhenti menangisi titan-brengsek dan tidak penting itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu tidak penting! Itu bahan eksperimenku yang paling berharga-hiks. Kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana sulitnya menangkap titan itu hidup-hidup, hiks. Kau tidak tahu perasaanku!"

_Duh, Hanji...Drama queen banget..._

"-dan... dan –hiks, Sawney dan Bean... terlalu-" kapten bertubuh pendek itu tidak begitu jelas mendengar kalimat selanjutnya karena Hanji sudah membenamkan mukanya dilengannya lagi.

Jika Erwin ada di sini, apa yang akan ia lakukan? pikir Levi sepintas. Mungkin Erwin akan mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa mendorong semangat Hanji agar kembali seperti biasa. Melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh wanita yang mempunyai ketertarikan di luar batas normal terhadap titan itu, membuat dia lebih nyaman dengan meminjamkan bahunya sendiri untuk Hanji berkeluh kesah.

_Cih, siapa yang butuh Erwin. Wanita ini hanya butuh tamparan, bukan kata-kata manis. Damn, dia bukan Erwin. _

"Sudah cukup, Hanji! Lupakan titan itu!" kesabaran Levi habis, ia menjambak rambut coklat berantakan Hanji agar wajahnya terlihat.

Tapi karena wajah itulah yang membuat hatinya menjadi luluh, ia pun melunak.

"Apa kau akan menangis seperti ini jika aku yang mati, bukan titan itu?" tanya Levi. Ia menatap mata kecoklatan milik si wanita pecinta raksasa pemakan manusia. Dan Hanji pun berhenti sesenggukkan untuk sementara. Matanya yang merah sedikit membulat. Ia menatap Levi heran karena pertanyaan Levi barusan.

Levi memutar bola matanya. melihat Hanji dengan mata dan hidung merah ditambah muka yang menyedihkan itu membuat hatinya sedikit aneh. Mungkin ia tak terbiasa melihat Hanji yang biasanya berisik namun ceria itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat depresi.

Hanji berhenti menangis, kemudian ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah dengan seragam tentaranya. Membuat Levi menjadi memicingkan mata, seakan berkata _"__Dasar mata empat jorok_," kepadanya.

Tapi melihat ekspresi itu Hanji bukannya takut, tapi ia malah tertawa. suara tawanya memang tak sekeras biasanya. Suara itu kecil dan terdengar agak serak karena Hanji habis menangis. semakin lama tawa itu semakin terdengar dari hati. membuat Levi semakin bingung dan menyadari bahwa wanita ini benar-benar sinting. Buat apa dia repot-repot mengorbankan waktunya untuk peduli pada wanita ini.

"Hei, berhenti, bodoh. Kau membuatku takut," ucap Levi dengan ekspresi-bosan_-_abadi-nya.

Hanji memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa (dan menangis sebelumnya). "Benarkah? Apa kau takut padaku? Prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang paling kuat ini takut padaku?" goda Hanji sambil memukul lengan kiri sang kapten main-main.

"_Cih__._"

Sekali lagi Hanji mengusap mukanya dengan seragamnya sendiri. Tidak peduli bahwa Levi akan benar-benar mencekiknya nanti. Ya, Hanji sudah berhenti menangis, hatinya sudah '_move on' _dari kematian Sawney dan Bean seketika saat Levi mengajukan pertanyaan yang bahkan Levi sendiri sepertinya tidak begitu sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya. Jika megingat pertanyaan itu membuat Hanji sadar bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari raksasa kesayangannya, membuat wanita itu mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, bahkan senyumnya berubah menjadi cengiran yang membuat Levi semakin yakin bahwa wanita ini benar-benar tidak waras.

"Ne, Levi... Kalau kau yang mati mungkin aku tidak akan menangis, tapi aku akan langsung menyusulmu setelah mengumpat pada siapapun yang membuatmu mati. Kau-ah sudahlah..." Hanji memilih kalimat berikutnya untuk ia simpan sendiri.

"Jadi tetaplah hidup, jika kau ingin aku terus hidup, Levi."

Beruntung karena ketidakwarasan Hanji membuat sisi manusia Levi muncul. Dan membuat Levi sadar bahwa ia juga merupakan seorang yang tak waras karena peduli dengan Hanji. Atau lebih dari sekedar peduli. Mungkin cinta?

* * *

**A/N**

Maaf atas akhir yang kurang -eh, amat sangat ga jelas (dan garinkriukriuk, uhuk).

Terimakasih sudah membaca! (smiles)


End file.
